Ojos en la espalda
by Lulyta-chan
Summary: Todos creían que Sakura era una ninja común, que no provenía de ningún clan ni familia ninja, sin ningún tipo de talento solo el tener un control perfecto de chackra. Pero su pasado la atormenta y trata de soporta día a día cargar con ese secreto ella sola. Un encuentro con el amor de su infancia la hará confesar su pasado. ¿Qué pasará con su vida luego de desvelar su secreto?
1. Prólogo

Hola! Es el primer fic que escribo, y espero que les agrade la trama de la historia y cómo está redactado. Me gustaría que me dijeran si esta bien escrito, si hay alguna falta de ortografía o algo que no se entiende, como ya les dije es la primera vez que escribo algo así, normalmente yo me dedico a leer fics y nunca se me pasó por la mente que pudiera escribir uno pero se me ocurrió una idea mientras estaba escuchando una canción que me gusta y decidí hacerlo y mostrarlo aquí. Espero que les guste y me digan si tiene futuro. Trataré de pensar ideas interesantes para seguirlo, ya tengo varias solo necesito un ataque de inspiración para juntar todo y quede bien. Básicamente me inspiré en la canción "ojos en la espalda" del programa de televisión Cumbia Ninja.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia si me pertenece.

- (_P__ensamientos)_

- Diálogos de los personajes-

- Trama de la historia

- _Flash back_

Y si me falta algo se los haré saber para el próximo capitulo si es que quieren que lo siga.

* * *

**Ojos en la espalda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Una pequeña niña de no más de siete años corría desesperada por la espesura del bosque, apenas podía ver por dónde iba en la oscuridad de la noche, evitando golpearse con las ramas de los arbustos y esquivando los árboles que se interponían en su camino. Sus cabellos, largos hasta sus hombros de un exótico color rosa, se movían al compás del viento gracias a la velocidad a la que iba. Llevaba puesto una blusa sin mangas azul marino con un abanico blanco y rojo bordado en la parte posterior, junto con una falda hasta medio muslo de color negro y debajo unos shorts dos dedos por encima de la rodilla del mismo tono, unas sandalias ninja negras completaban su vestimenta. Con sus enormes y hermosos ojos color verde jade bañados en lágrimas, buscaba a la causa de su desesperación y angustia._

_Más adelante, a una distancia no muy alejada de la niña, se podía ver que una batalla estaba llegando a su fin, en un claro del bosque. Los sonidos del metal chocando contra metal y algunos árboles quebrándose y gritos de lucha y dolor, alertaron a la ojijade que apresuro su paso para llegar al lugar. Al adentrarse al claro donde se libraba la batalla paró en seco con la respiración agitada, y se encontró con un escenario nunca antes visto por sus ojos en toda su corta vida: árboles partidos a la mitad, shurikens y kunais esparcidos por todo el claro, el suelo agrietado, fuego en la copa de algunos árboles, sangre esparcida por doquier. _

_Luego de observar el lugar poso su vista en unas llamas negras que se encontraban en el centro del sitio, entrecerró un poco los ojos tratando de agudizar la vista y donde se encontraban las llamas pudo divisar seis cuerpos inertes consumiéndose por el fuego negro que los rodeaba. Se asustó, ella conocía esa técnica, con desespero y miedo busco con la mirada por todo el claro a la persona que ejecuto esa técnica. A unos metros de las llamas negras, recargado al pie del tronco de un árbol, se encontraba la silueta de un joven que tenía posada la mano en su vientre tratando de detener algo._

_- ¡Nii-san! – gritó la niña y corrió en dirección del muchacho que ya había detectado su chakra cerca._

_- …Hi-hime-chan… – susurro con dificultad al divisar la borrosa silueta de su hermana pequeña dirigirse a él a toda prisa con la angustia marcada en su aniñado rostro. _

_El joven contaba con solo quince años, era un chico muy atractivo con rasgos varoniles. A diferencia de la piel de la niña que parecía ser de porcelana, su tono de piel era claro pero no tanto y contrastaba con su cabello que era de un color azabache, el cual lo llevaba lacio y un poco largo amarrado en una coleta baja con dos mechones sueltos a los lados que enmarcaban su rostro. Sus ojos eran afilados y de un color tan negro como el ónix, pero que ahora eran de un rojo sangre con tres tomoes alrededor de la pupila. Era alto y su cuerpo era musculoso pero no tanto, dando a entender que entrenaba mucho._

_En el momento que llego junto a él se arrodillo a su lado, percatándose del estado de su hermano. Tenía varias cortadas de kunais en el cuerpo y el rostro; unas shurikens incrustadas en su pierna derecha; sus ropas, que era un conjunto de color negro conformado por: las típicas sandalias, una playera de manga corta y cuello ancho con un abanico en la parte posterior como el que la pequeña portaba en su espalda y un pantalón ninja, estaban quemadas en los bordes al igual que algunas partes de su cuerpo; en su ojo derecho, el cual mantenía cerrado, estaba el rastro de lo que habían sido dos espesas lágrimas de sangre que terminaban en su mentón; ahogó un sollozo cuando al bajar la mirada donde su hermano mantenía la mano, se encontró con una herida seguramente hecha por una katana muy profunda de la que no dejaba de salir sangre. Volvió la mirada al rostro de su hermano cuando se percató de que trataba de hablarle._

_-…T-tenías que… q-quedarte en la c-cueva. –trató de articular y luego hiso una mueca de dolor._

_-Shh, no te es-esfuerces. Trataré de pe-pedir ayuda nii-san, re-resite. –le decía la ojijade entre sollozos. Estaba desesperada, no sabía cómo actuar en una situación así, le aterraba el saber que no podría salvar a su hermano mayor de las garras de la muerte._

_-… Lo si-siento, no c-creo que p-pueda salir de es-esta Hime-chan… -tosió un poco de sangre, sentía que respirar se le hacía muy pesado._

_-No di-gas eso nii-san, no qui-ero que m-me dejes –sollozó más fuerte mientras le tomaba la mano libre a su hermano y se aferraba con fuerza a ella. Él le respondió el gesto débilmente._

_-Escu-chame, a-alguien vendrá por t-ti y se en-cargará de cuidarte en mi a-ausencia… Cuando llegue a p-por ti, dile que t-tome mi cuer-po y lo lleve c-con ustedes a la vi-villa y que t-tienen que trans-plantarte mis o-ojos para que no t-te pase lo que a mí c-cuando despiertes la última e-etapa de nuestro po-poder al verme m-morir y no pier-das la vista… T-tiene que ocultar tu i-identidad del resto p-por tu seguridad… _

_La niña tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas, no podía soportar el dolor de perder a otro ser amado, a su hermano, el que siempre la protegió y cuidó de ella desde que se quedaron solos en el mundo, el que la entrenó para que fuera la mejor ninja y pudiera protegerse si él no llegaba a estar junto a ella. Se negaba a que se fuera de su lado, era lo único que le quedaba para seguir adelante. _

_Cuando iba a responderle sintió que alguien se acercaba a toda prisa, cuando giro la cabeza para ver quién era, se encontró con un anciano con una vestimenta larga de color blanco con rojo y sombrero del mismo color con el kanji de fuego. El anciano se acercó a ellos y su semblante se entristeció, de inmediato se dio cuenta que no podría hacer nada por el chico._

_-H-hokage-sama… -se percató de la presencia del hombre._

_-Ryosuke… -susurró el Hokage al salir de la impresión de ver en esas condiciones al joven._

_-Por f-favor ayude a mi hermano… No deje que muera… -lloraba la niña mirando suplicante al anciano._

_-Hime-chan… -la pequeña prestó atención a su hermano sin dejar que de sus ojos salieras dos ríos de lágrimas.- El Hokage cuida-rá de ti… No me qu-queda mucho tiempo, quiero que v-vivas y seas feliz, prométemelo. Haz muchos amigos e-en la aldea, sé una buena niña, aprende cosas nuevas, no llores mucho y recuerda los f-felices momentos que pa-samos tú y yo, también con Otoo-san y Okaa-san. Siempre es-taremos contigo Hime-chan, quiero q-que seas fuerte y trates de no estar triste… -la ojijade lo miraba sin dejar de sollozar apretando su mano, él le sonrió débilmente y le dijo- estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Sakura. Vive l-la vida por los dos. Te quiero pequeña.. Siempre serás mi Hime-chan… Y por favor, no le digas a n-nadie que eres una Uchiha.._

_-¡Te quiero mucho Nii-san! Trata-ré de s-ser feliz, por ti hermano… -se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano para darle el ultimo abrazo sin importarle mancharse de su sangre, él correspondió y dirigió su mirada al Hokage._

_-…Se la encargo… -le dijo en su último suspiro. El Hokage asintió y cuando verificó que el muchacho había dejado de respirar, alejó a la niña que lloraba desconsolada y la cargo en brazos llevándosela de ahí. Hizo señas a unos ninjas ANBUs que estaban apartados para que recogieran el cuerpo y lo llevaran a la Villa._

_Sakura, que mantenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras lloraba, dirigió una última mirada a su difunto hermano y cuando abrió los ojos en ellos se dejó ver el sharingan de tres tomoes, el cual cambió, se volvió de color negro con la forma de tres pétalos en rojo alrededor de la pupila._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero sea de su agrado!


	2. Chapter 1

Hola! Aquí les traigo la conti, he actualizado demasiado rápido me parece pero era para que no se me vallan las ideas que tenía de la cabeza jeje. Acepto críticas constructivas, por falta de ortografía, o cualquier cosa que no entiendan. Sin más que decir les dejo que lean!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia si me pertenece.

- (_Pensamientos)_

- Diálogos de los personajes-

- Trama de la historia

- _Flash back_

- **0-0-0-0-0** Cambio de escena

* * *

**Ojos en la espalda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-¡Otoo-san! __Lo he logrado, lo he logrado –gritaba una Sakura de cinco años que se adentraba sonriente a su casa, había estado entrenando en un lago en el bosque cerca de su residencia a las afueras de una pequeña aldea , la técnica básica que todo miembro del clan debía aprender para portar con orgullo el emblema Uchiha en su espalda. _

_Su padre, Uchiha Kizashi: cabello corto y ojos de color azabache, piel un poco tostada, un hombre alto y guapo de rasgos maduros, semblante serio como todo Uchiha pero cariñoso con su familia. Aceptó enseñarle la técnica a su pequeña hija tras ver los progresos que ésta tenía en el entrenamiento ninja a pesar de su corta edad, sin duda sus hijos eran todos unos prodigio. _

_-Hime-chan, no hagas tanto jaleo, Otoo-san está en el jardín trasero meditando -Ryosuke iba detrás de su hermana pequeña con una sonrisa de orgullo marcada en su rostro. La peli-rosa se sonrojó apenada pero sin quitar su semblante alegre. Ambos estaban parados en medio de la sala y se giraron hacia la puerta que daba a la parte trasera cuando vieron la silueta de su madre entrar con una canasta de ropa limpia seguida de su padre. Ambos se percataron de lo contentos que estaban sus pequeños y sonrieron con ternura._

_-Ryosuke-chan, Sakura-chan. ¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó Uchiha Mebuki, una mujer de estatura media, delgada y esbelta, tenía un hermoso rostro y que aparentaba ser más joven de lo que en realidad era, al igual que su hija poseía unos hermosos ojos de color verde jade y cabello rosa largo y lacio hasta debajo de la cintura; dejando ver que Sakura se parecía a su madre y Ryosuke era idéntico a su padre._

_-Hime-chan tiene algo que decirles –comentó sonriendo el muchacho viendo a su hermana. Ambos adultos dirigieron su mirada a la peli-rosa que seguía sonrojada al tener toda la atención de sus progenitores._

_-Dinos Sakura-hime –alentó el padre curioso por saber que pasaba para que su pequeña ingresara a la casa haciendo jaleo ya que ella era muy tranquila y alegre._

_-L-lo he l-logrado… -tartamudeó apenada la niña pero luego se animó más y habló decidida hacia sus padres. –Lo he logrado, he podido realizar la técnica de Katon que me enseñaste hace tres días Otoo-san. Nii-san me ha ayudado y he puesto mi mayor esfuerzo. ¡Y lo he conseguido! –exclamó sonriente la niña mostrando toda la fila de dientes blancos._

_Los señores Uchiha se asombraron de que hubiera podido dominar la técnica en tan poco tiempo. Sonrieron orgullosos y enternecidos por la alegría de la pequeña, sin duda sus hijos serían grandes ninjas en el futuro. Todos felicitaron a la peli-rosa su logro, la niña agradecía sonrojada los halagos hacia ella. _

_-Bien hecho Sakura-chan –dijo su madre atrapándola entre sus brazos en un cálido abrazo._

_-No se podría esperar menos de una Uchiha –agregó su padre revolviéndole los cabellos rosados y sonriendo de medio lado orgulloso de su hija._

Una joven de no más de dieciséis años despertaba exaltada en su cama. Se sentó en la cama y llevo su mano izquierda a la altura de su corazón que latía desbocado, intentando calmarse.

-…Una Uchiha… -susurró y sus ojos reflejaron tristeza.

Otra vez había soñado con su familia, su verdadera familia, la cual solo ella sabía que había tenido. Limpió una lágrima rebelde que rodaba por su mejilla y dirigió su mirada hacia su derecha, el despertador que se encontraba sobre su mesa de noche mostraba que faltaban quince minutos para marcar las siete de la mañana. Suspiró, se quitó las sabanas y se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras desactivaba el despertador ya que se había despertado antes que sonara. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia su armario, cogiendo de allí una muda de ropa y una toalla para dirigirse al baño a darse una ducha tratando así de relajarse y estar más despierta, además esa mañana en la Villa hacía mucho calor.

Luego del relajante baño y haberse puesto su ropa, se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación para cepillar su largo y sedoso cabello rosa que le llegaba hasta media espalda con dos mechones a los lados de su rostro. Terminada la tarea contempló el reflejo que le regresaba el espejo. Una muchacha bonita de rostro delicado y fino, ojos rasgados de un intenso verde jade, de estatura media y piel tersa que parecía ser de porcelana.

Su cuerpo había cambiado, ya no tenía esos rasgos rectos de niña. Ahora contaba con una cintura pequeña, caderas anchas y su busto había crecido, ya no podían burlarse de ella porque era plana, piernas largas y torneadas, trasero firme; en fin, era la joven más codiciada de la Villa y dejaba prendado a más de uno a su paso.

Su vestimenta consistía en: un kimono ninja al cuerpo de color vino con mangas a la mitad del antebrazo y de largo cuatro dedos arriba de la mitad del muslo, con un obi negro desde la cintura hasta debajo del busto de ancho, dejaba ver un escote en forma de "V" que terminaba en el inicio de sus desarrollados pechos. Llevaba un short debajo del kimono hasta medio muslo de color negro; y por último unas sandalias ninja con un poco de tacón y unas medias negras que llegaban a tres dedos debajo del short. (Es como el atuendo de Kushina cuando es Gennin)

Se alejó del espejo para dirigirse al pequeño escritorio que tenía en la habitación y de uno de los cajones sacó una delicada cajita de color rojo sangre con una flor de cerezo en color rosa pálido delineada en negro situada en el centro de la tapa. La abrió y sacó de adentro de ella una foto, dejó la cajita sobre el escritorio y observó la fotografía entre sus manos. En ella se mostraban un joven pelinegro de trece años sonriendo y abrazando a una pequeña peli-rosa que estaba de espalda y de costado a la cámara y con el rostro girado donde se podía ver que estaba sonriendo y correspondía al abrazo gustosa, también se podía apreciar en la espalda de la blusa de la niña un abanico blanco y rojo bordado. Giró la fotografía y detrás estaba escrita una dedicatoria que decía:

"Feliz cumpleaños Ryosuke-nii-san"

Giró de nuevo la imagen y pasó sus dedos por la silueta del joven mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla hasta su mentón, cayendo al suelo. Colocó todo de regreso a su lugar y se dirigió rumbo a la salida, había quedado en desayunar fuera con sus amigas Ino, Hinata y TenTen, y tenía que apresurarse para no llegar tarde, luego tendría que reportarse con la Hokage.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Se encontraba frente a la puerta del despacho de la Hokage, luego de desayunar con sus amigas y pasar un buen rato se dirigió a toda prisa a la torre hokage, tenía que tratar un tema muy importante con su maestra.

-Adelante –dijo una voz firme proveniente de dentro de la habitación luego de llamar a la puerta.

-Tsunade-shisho –saludó con una reverencia y una pequeña sonrisa. La mujer respondió el gesto con una sonrisa maternal y un asentimiento de cabeza a su discípula.

-Bien, creo saber porque estás aquí. Necesito saber tu respuesta –dijo la Hokage mirando a la peli-rosa enfrente de su escritorio.

-Hai, he tomado una decisión –respondió con una mirada decidida dirigida a la rubia –He venido a pedirle que me dé el permiso para salir de la aldea por tiempo indefinido Tsunade-sama. Necesito buscar mi camino fuera de la Villa y también me gustaría aprender nuevas cosas de otros lugares.

La rubia de coletas suspiró cerrando los ojos por un momento y recargándose en su asiento, meditando la respuesta que le daría a la joven frente a ella que quería como a una hija y que había crecido y madurado mucho desde que empezó a entrenarla luego de ver la misma determinación en sus ojos que estaba viendo ahora cuando se propuso como objetivo el ser fuerte para proteger a los suyos. Y vaya que había progresado, logró superar sus expectativas y no dudaba que algún día la sobrepasara a ella. Estaba muy orgullosa de ella, y pensándolo bien se lo merecía. Luego de meditarlo unos segundos abrió sus ojos y los posó sobre su pupila.

-Te concedo el permiso Sakura. Espero que regreses algún día –vio como el rostro de la muchacha se iluminó, y sonrió de medio lado, la echaría mucho de menos pero entendía que era algo que debía hacer.

-Arigatou, Tsunade-shisho. No la defraudaré, la haré sentir orgullosa.

-No lo dudo, Sakura. ¿Cuándo partirás?

-Ahora mismo, todo lo que necesito está listo.

La Hokage volvió a suspirar, sospechaba que si no hubiera aceptado su petición le hubiera fastidiado hasta hacerla ceder. Su alumna podía ser muy terca cuando se lo proponía. Sonrió de manera maternal y se acercó a la ojijade rodeándola en un abrazo cálido el cual respondió luego de salir del asombro por la repentina acción de la mujer.

-Cuídate mucho, Sakura.

-Hai, Tsunade-shisho –se aferró más fuerte a su maestra en señal de agradecimiento y cariño. Cuando se separaron, compartieron la última sonrisa en un tiempo y la peli-rosa se marchó a su casa a buscar lo que había preparado para el viaje.

La jefa de la villa se quedó observando la puerta un momento más, perdida en sus pensamientos. Y luego la imagen de un rubio hiperactivo de ojos azules apareció en su mente. Cuando Naruto regresara de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya y no encontrara a su compañera de equipo armaría jaleo de inmediato. Una gota de sudor bajo por su sien al darse cuenta de la situación en que la metió su alumna, tendría que lidiar con el ninja hiperactivo número uno cabeza hueca para que entendiera que ella necesitaba hacer ese viaje para crecer así como él lo había hecho cuando partió con Jiraiya. Solo esperaba que no le sucediera nada malo a su discípula.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Una peli-rosa con una mochila de viaje y su equipo con armas ninja, se dirigía caminando decidida a las puertas de la Villa. Al llegar a la entrada dirigió una última mirada hacia la aldea que había sido su hogar durante nueve largos años, en los que vivió muchas cosas: conoció la soledad al no tener con ella a su familia, pero encontró otra familia en su equipo y sus compañeros que llenaban de a poco ese vacío que sentía en su interior… y también conoció el amor, un destello melancólico se divisó un momento en sus ojos. Dejó de pensar en esas cosas y retomó su camino. Hoy daba una vuelta de hoja y empezaba una nueva, esta vez ella tomaba su propio camino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aquí dejo un link para que se den una idea del vestuario de Sakura, solo que con los colores ya mencionados. Espero que se vea, solo borren los espacios y quiten la mayúscula de las primeras letras:

Hh Tt Tt Pp : / / i1262 . photobucket . CcOoMm / albums / ii613 / Itstazzyo / Kushina . jpg

Gracias por leer y espero les agrade este nuevo capítulo! Dejen reviews para saber si voy llevando por buen camino al fic. Estoy en mi último año de escuela y mis horarios son de 14 a 21 hs. mi único momento para inspirarme es en la noche, pero están empezando los exámenes así que sean pacientes hasta que escriba y suba el próximo capítulo :)


	3. Chapter 2

Hola! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia que estoy creando, espero les sea de su agrado. Quería decirles que voy a tratar de actualizar mas o menos cada una semana a partir de ahora, o sea que trataré de traerles un nuevo capi todos los Sábados. Sin más que decir les dejo que lean!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia si me pertenece.

-_ (Pensamientos)_

- Diálogos de los personajes -

- Trama de la historia

- _Flash back_

_-_ **0-0-0-0-0 **Cambio de escena

* * *

**.**

**.**

"_Hoy daba una vuelta de hoja y empezaba una nueva, esta vez ella tomaba su propio camino."_

**.**

**.**

**Ojos en la espalda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el momento que la peli-rosa cruzaba las puertas de Konoha en busca de nuevos horizontes, en otro sito muy alejado de la aldea estaba sucediendo otro acontecimiento.

Un grupo de cuatro personas estaban en medio de una zona rocosa, cerca de lo que parecía ser la estructura de una guarida , de las cuales tres estaban atentas a lo que diría en ese momento una de ellas.

-Con esto, se han reunido todos los miembros que quería –se dirigió a los demás un joven de dieciséis años.

Uchiha Sasuke: un muchacho muy atractivo de rasgos afilados, nariz recta y labios finos, ojos rasgados de color ónix y mirada profunda e hipnotizante en la cual te podías perder muy fácilmente; cabello de color azabache con tonos azulados, dos mechones caían al frente enmarcando su rostro y en la parte posterior era rebelde en forma de picos; era alto y de piel clara como la porcelana; se podía apreciar que su cuerpo era musculoso pero sin exagerar, gracias al duro entrenamiento al que se sometía. Iba vestido con un _haori_ blanco de mangas largas y anchas abierto al frente dejando a la vista su bien formado torso; usaba un pantalón ninja de color azul oscuro; sobre el pantalón tenía una _hakama_ tubular azul que cuelga desde la mitad de su estómago hasta sus rodillas, el cual estaba amarrado por un cinturón con forma de _shimenawa_ de color morado donde llevaba su katana en la parte posterior; también tenía protectores de brazo negros que cubrían sus antebrazos hasta los bíceps superiores; por último unas sandalias ninja negras. Cuando estuvo seguro que le prestaban atención, prosiguió.

-Ahora, les diré mi meta… Mi meta es matar a Uchiha Itachi de Akatsuki.

-Lo imaginé –comentó un chico alto de pelo blanco, ojos violetas y dientes que se asemejaban al de un tiburón, en su espalda portaba una espada de gran tamaño; Hōzuki Suigetsu.

-_(¿Uchiha Itachi? Pero, ¿ése no es su hermano mayor?)_ –pensó asombrada la única fémina del lugar, una peli-roja de ojos del mismo tono de su cabello y con lentes, Karin.

-Para poder cumplir con esta meta, quiero que me presten su poder. Por supuesto, no los obligaré –continuó el pelinegro y posó su vista en la joven. –Karin, dijiste que tenías otros asuntos que atender, ¿entonces qué harás?

-H-hai. Bueno, lo he pensado, y no hay prisa, entonces… -

-Karin, ¿en qué momento te volviste tan obediente? –le pichó el albino con una sonrisa burlona interrumpiéndola. –Todo lo que quieres realmente es estar cerca de Sasuke, ¿cierto?

-¡N-nada de eso! ¡¿Quién ha dicho algo así?! –le respondió nerviosa y escandalizada la de lentes.

-Ja ja. Solo fue una suposición. Ahora sé por qué cambias tanto de opinión –continuó burlándose el joven –Vaya, vaya. Lo he sabido desde siempre, que por mucho tiempo, has estado enamo… -no pudo continuar porque recibió un puño en la cabeza de parte de la peli-roja, extrañamente su cabeza tomó una forma líquida antes de recibirlo.

-Suigetsu, deja de molestar a Karin. Creo haberte dicho que cooperaras –habló el Uchiha.

-Está bien. Lo siento, Karin… Y también, lo siento, pero yo mismo me quedaré muy cerca de Sasuke –dijo burlonamente el susodicho. –Uno de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla, Hoshigaki Kisame, es el compañero de Uchiha Itachi, y quiero para mí su gran espada, Samehada. Juugo, ¿qué hay de ti? –se dirigió al integrante más callado del grupo.

-Kimimaro dijo que Sasuke era su reencarnación, y después dio su vida protegiéndolo –Respondió un muchacho demasiado alto, de cabello rebelde en punta de color naranja y ojos del mismo tono pero más oscuro. –Así que he decidido ver por mí mismo qué clase de shinobi eres realmente –dijo mirando al ojinegro.

-Entonces está decidido –habló finalmente luego de unos segundos el de pelo azabache. –Viajaremos como un grupo de cuatro, y nuestro equipo se llamará _Hebi. _Hebi solo tiene un objetivo… ¡Uchiha Itachi!

**0-0-0-0-0**

En la cima de una pequeña cascada, sobre una roca situada en el centro y a medio metro del borde de ésta, se encontraba sentada una joven peli-rosa en pose de meditación. Abrió lentamente sus ojos esmeraldas y observó el paisaje que se presentaba frente a ella, suspiró tratando de relajarse y alejar de su mente el acontecimiento ocurrido hacía tres días.

**Flash back**

_Hacían dos semanas desde que la peli-rosada había dejado la Villa, durante ese tiempo estuvo viajando por el bosque en busca de alguna aldea donde poder ayudar o aprender alguna técnica nueva. Dio gracias a Kami de que en todo el camino no se había topado con ningún ladrón o ninja buscapleitos. Pero su suerte no duró mucho cuando al pasar por un claro se vio rodeada de ANBUs, más específicamente de la Raíz al mando de Danzou. Se preguntaba que hacían ahí y por qué le impedían el paso._

_-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué sucede? –se aventuró a preguntar la rosada en posición de defensa como precaución._

_-Haruno Sakura –habló el que usaba una máscara de tigre que parecía ser el capitán del escuadrón, que estaba conformado por siete hombres, todos portaban máscaras y capas negras. –Se nos ha encomendado la misión de escoltarla de regreso a la aldea._

_-¿Qué quieres decir? Acaso, ¿Tsunade-sama necesita mi ayuda? –preguntó mirando interrogante pero sin quitar su postura, presentía que algo no andaba bien. Si su maestra la solicitara enviaría a Katsuyu por ella, eso sería un método más rápido y efectivo, no a un escuadrón ninja ni mucho menos ANBUs de Raíz._

_-No, Hokage-sama no nos ha enviado. Danzou-sama requiere su presencia de inmediato. Necesita… mmm… digamos que… __**charlar**__ con usted de algo importante –respondió pronunciando de manera extraña la palabra "charlar". Sakura frunció el ceño ante esto, sabía que el significado de _charlar_ para ellos era utilizar la tortura como medio de extraer la información requerida. Sin duda una agradable forma de charla pensó sarcástica, nunca se había fiado de Danzou, aborrecía los métodos que él creía correctos para __**proteger **__a la aldea._

_-Lo siento. Pero no puedo acceder a esa petición a menos que sea de parte de la Hokage –le dijo firme la joven, y se tensó al ver que los otros sujetos que se habían mantenido detrás de su capitán se ponían en posición de ataque, pero fueron detenidos de momento por la mano alzada de su superior._

_-No aceptaremos un no por respuesta. Decida, ¿quiere que sea por las buenas o por las malas? De cualquier forma nos acompañará._

_-De acuerdo –dijo Sakura luego de un momento. El ANBU con máscara de tigre sonrió ladinamente complacido bajo ésta. –Por las malas será –concluyo la peli-rosa afirmando su posición inicial, no sabía en concreto qué era lo que el consejero de la aldea podría querer de ella, pero tenía sus leves sospechas. De todos modos no se iba a dejar capturar, nadie debía saber de su situación. El sujeto hizo una mueca de fastidio y mandó unas señas a sus hombres._

_-No dejen que se escape y atrápenla con vida –ordenó y los seis ninjas junto con él corrieron en dirección a la de ojos esmeralda._

_La __**Haruno**__ cargó chakra en su puño derecho y dio un potente golpe al suelo desquebrajándolo y levantando algunas rocas haciendo que algunos saltaran para alejarse y otros se desestabilizaran. De ahí en más se desató una ardua batalla de armas, taijutsu y ninjustu. La peli-rosa utilizaba su fuerza sobrehumana contra sus adversarios tratando de dejarlos inconscientes de un solo golpe cargado de chakra. Pudo cumplir su objetivo con tres de ellos, pero se estaba empezando a agotar. En un momento todos se alejaron unos metros parando con sus respiraciones agitadas, analizándose, si lo pensaba con la mente fría un ninja común tendría muy pocas posibilidades de victoria frente a shinobis de élite como los que se encontraban frente a ella. Pero ahí estaba la clave, ella no era una ninja común, ella contaba con un as bajo la manga. Se percató de que sus atacantes empezaban a moverse de nuevo hacia ella, entonces en ese momento decidió terminar de una vez el encuentro. Ante la atenta mirada de los otros ninjas la rosada cerró los ojos un momento y abandonó la posición ofensiva, dando la impresión de relajarse; esto los descolocó observando interrogantes a la joven pensando que quizás se rendiría y accedería a acompañarlos. Pero nada los preparó para lo que siguió cuando la peli-rosa abrió lentamente los ojos, éstos ya no eran jades sino de un color rojo sangre; los ANBUs dieron un paso atrás asombrados por reconocer el sharingan en los ojos de la muchacha, pero salieron del shock inmediato lanzándose nuevamente contra ella, la situación se estaba complicando para ellos. _

_La lucha comenzó otra vez, taijutsu y ninjustu, pero en esta ocasión Sakura tenía las de ganar. Podía prevenir los movimientos de sus oponentes y esquivarlos para luego dar golpes certeros, también podía leer los sellos de manos y deducir que técnica sería usada y contrarrestarla o si era posible copiarla. Empleaba las técnicas de Katon con total maestría y algunas cuantas de Doton y Suiton. Cuando empezó a sentir que le quedaba poco chakra decidió hacer su última jugada, sus ojos cambiaron, ya no mostraban el sharingan de tres aspas. Los ANBUs cayeron en el poderoso genjutsu del mangekyou sharingan, donde sus mentes pasarían una eternidad en el mundo del tsukuyomi._

**Fin flash back**

Sus dudas hacia el anciano consejero se acrecentaban cada vez más. ¿_Se habrá dado cuenta de quién soy en realidad? Si ese fuera el caso, ¿qué quería de ella? _Pensaba, pero en ese momento recordó lo poco que le contó su hermano y la información que pudo recaudar con respecto a Danzou; así descubrió que Uchiha Itachi estuvo por un tiempo bajo su mandato, pero aún le quedaban algunos cavos sueltos que necesitaba atar antes de precipitarse a concluir algo. Pero la única persona que creía capaz de responder sus sospechas era el mismísimo Itachi y no creía que el Uchiha se sentara con ella a tomar el té a platicar sobre su vida como ninja de la Villa para despejar sus sospechas hacia el anciano, pensó con sarcasmo.

Se levantó de su posición inicial, se arrimó hasta el borde de la gran piedra lisa y miró hacia abajo donde terminaba la cascada, luego miró hacia la derecha donde al pie de un árbol cerca de la orilla del río estaban sus cosas. Caminó hasta la orilla del borde opuesto de la roca para tomar un poco de carrera, inhaló y exhaló profundamente dándose valor, y con una sonrisa en su rostro corrió para lanzarse de la cascada; no se preocupó de golpearse ya que para su suerte no había rocas abajo. Al salir hacia la superficie nadó hasta salir del agua y se encaminó dónde estaban sus cosas para secarse y ponerse su ropa habitual ya que tenía puesto un short negro corto y una blusa de tirantes roja.

En unas horas el sol se pondría y si no quería pasar la noche a cielo abierto debería apresurar el paso para llegar pronto a una aldea que estaba a unas horas de su posición.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gracias por leer, y dejen reviews si les gustó el capitulo.


	4. Chapter 3

Como dice El Rubius: Muy buenas, criaturitas del Señor! Aquí les he traído otro capítulo más de esta historia, que espero sea de su agrado y siga siendo de su interés esta pequeña creación mía que es este fic. Sin más que decir, les dejo que lean.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia si me pertenece.

- (_Pensamientos_)

- Diálogos de los personajes-

- Trama de la historia

- _Flash back_

- **0-0-0-0-0 **Cambio de escena

* * *

**Ojos en la espalda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Una niña de cabellos rosados estaba en un claro del bosque que parecía ser un pequeño campo de entrenamiento, ya que estaba equipado con varias figuras de tiro al blanco por el lugar, muñecos de paja colgados de algunas ramas de los árboles y otros estacados al suelo en distintas posiciones, a unos metros del sitio se podía apreciar un lago de agua cristalina de gran extensión donde podías refrescarte tranquilamente. En este caso la peli-rosada, que estaba en la orilla de un muelle, lo utilizaba para practicar unas técnicas._

_-Dragón, buey, liebre –repasó murmurando los sellos de manos que debía realizar para la técnica a medida que los hacía con las manos. – ¡Suiton: Mizurappa! –exclamó la niña mientras acumulaba chakra en su pecho mientras inhalaba y de su boca expulsó un potente chorro de agua de alta presión, que podría haber arrasado con todo a su paso si no lo hubiera dirigido hacia el lago._

_La peli-rosa quedó satisfecha y muy contenta por ya poder controlar varias de las técnicas que su madre le había enseñado. Su deseo era llegar a ser tan fuerte como lo era su preciado hermano mayor al cual admiraba, así él estaría orgulloso de ella y la dejaría ayudarle en las misiones que le encomendaban, y a su vez podrían pasar más tiempo juntos. Ahora debía practicar las de Katon que su padre le había enseñado. _

_-¡Katon: Housenka no jutsu! –pequeñas bolas de fuego salieron disparadas de su boca a gran velocidad; su respiración se estaba tornando pesada debido a que había gastado una considerable cantidad de chakra en el entrenamiento de ninjutsu, -…Solo una más… –se decía mientras respiraba profundo y empezaba a realizar los sellos, susurrando los dos últimos. –Caballo, tigre. ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu! –una gran bola de fuego se formó al salir de su boca, reflejando la luz de la llama en sus ojos rojos y su angelical rostro durante la técnica._

_Se dejó caer exhausta sobre el muelle tras terminar el jutsu, quedó boca arriba con las extremidades extendidas, mantenía los ojos cerrados y trataba de regularizar su respiración. Unos minutos después cuando su respiración ya era normal, abrió lentamente sus ojos que volvían a ser jades y su mirada se clavó en el cielo, el sol estaba desapareciendo en el horizonte y las estrellas empezaban a hacer presencia en el despejado cielo._

_Se sentó de golpe comprendiendo que era demasiado tarde ya para que estuviera fuera de casa, se levantó y presurosa corrió en dirección a su hogar; su madre debería estar preocupada preguntándose donde se había metido en toda la tarde. Apretó el paso lo más que podía su pequeño y cansado cuerpo, no debía demorarse ni un minuto más, si llegaba antes que la cena estuviera lista tal vez se salvaría de una reprimenda._

_Llegó más rápido de lo que esperó y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa feliz y orgullosa, su entrenamiento estaba dando frutos. _

_-¡Tadaima! –exclamó con voz audible mientras se quitaba los zapatos cuando entró en la casa. _

_Vivía en una enorme casa que podría asemejarse a la casa principal de un clan, contaba con dos pisos y su diseño era oriental. Todas las habitaciones de la planta baja, excluyendo el baño, tenían salida al exterior donde un pasillo rodeaba la casa. Luego del recibidor donde se dejaban los zapatos había un pasillo que separaba la casa; en el lado izquierdo se encontraban, la cocina equipada con todo lo necesario conectada con el gran comedor, y hasta el fondo la habitación para lavar la ropa. En el lado derecho estaban, la extensa sala donde había un juego de sillones, una mesita de té con cojines, y una chimenea; la habitación donde estaba el estudio que contaba con una biblioteca, y hasta el fondo el baño. El pasillo llevaba a un espacio donde se encontraba la escalera al segundo piso y la puerta hacia el jardín. _

_En el segundo piso se encontraban seis habitaciones, el pasillo luego de las escaleras las dividía en tres a cada lado; en tres de las puertas colgaba un cartelito donde decía el nombre de la persona que ocupaba el cuarto, cortesía de la pequeña peli-rosa. Cada habitación contaba con baño propio._

_De la cocina salió una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosados._

_-Sakura-chan, ¿dónde has estado en todo el día? –le regañó la mujer._

_-Lo siento, Okaa-san. Estaba entrenando en el bosque –le respondió con la cabeza gacha en señal de arrepentimiento y enterneciendo a su madre que sonrió ante su gesto._

_-Está bien. No deberías exigirte tanto, aun eres pequeña y tienes mucho tiempo para aprender cosas nuevas –le dijo revolviendo sus cabellos y terminando en una caricia a su mejilla._

_-Es que quiero ser tan fuerte como mi Nii-san –habló con una mirada decidida y con sus manos en puños a la altura de su barbilla, un pequeño sonrojo se notaba en sus mejillas. Mebuki dio una suave risa antes de hablar de nuevo._

_-Estoy segura que lo serás, mi niña. Acércate para curarte esas heridas –ella era ninja médico, de sus dedos emanó un chakra verde y dirigió su mano cerca de la boca de la niña donde había pequeñas quemaduras provocadas por los jutsu de Katon. –Listo, ahora ve a darte un baño, la cena estará lista pronto –le sonrió a su hija._

_-Hai –exclamó correspondiendo a la sonrisa de su madre y salió disparada al segundo piso a darse un baño._

_Después de darse un buen baño la niña de cabellos rosados bajó para cenar, en el comedor ya estaban sus padres y hermano esperando por ella. La cena transcurrió tranquila, con charlas sobre el día que tuvo cada uno, sobre misiones de parte de su padre y hermano, y palabras de aliento hacia la Uchiha menor para su entrenamiento. _

**0-0-0-0-0**

_A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levantó de prisa y se encaminó al comedor para desayunar, estaba muy emocionada ya que su hermano dijo que la ayudaría hoy en su entrenamiento. Al llegar se encontró con su madre preparando su desayuno y a su padre que iba de salida al cual saludó y fue correspondida junto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras éste le revolvía los cabellos._

_Mientras ella estaba sentada tomando su desayuno vio ingresar a la habitación a su hermano listo para salir._

_-¡Nii-san! –saludó con una enorme sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro. Ryosuke le devolvió la sonrisa y besó su frente en señal de cariño._

_-Buenos días, Hime-chan, Okaa-san –saludó._

_-Buenos días, hijo. ¿Ya estás listo para irte de misión? Aquí tienes –preguntó mientras le entregaba una caja envuelta en un pañuelo azul, donde tenía su comida._

_-¿Misión? Pero… Nii-san, en la cena dijiste que me enseñarías una técnica de shuriken –dijo triste la menor de las peli-rosas, mirando a su hermano. Éste le mandó una mirada de disculpa con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella y le revolvía los cabellos terminando en una caricia en su mejilla. _

_-Lo siento Hime-chan, en otra ocasión será ¿sí? Esta misión fue inesperada._

_-Está bien –le contestó no muy convencida. –Siempre tienes misiones inesperadas –susurró haciendo un puchero e inflando las mejillas. Su madre y su hermano dieron una pequeña risa ante el tierno gesto de la menor de los Uchiha, haciendo que ella también riera junto a ellos._

Los primeros rayos del sol y una fresca brisa mañanera se colaban por una ventana entreabierta, a una habitación donde una joven peli-rosa estaba recargada en la pared sentada sobre su futon, situado en el centro de dicha habitación. La brisa movía débilmente sus cabellos y junto con la pequeña y triste sonrisa marcada en su rostro, daban un toque melancólico al ambiente. Mantenía la mirada en ningún punto en específico del cuarto sumida en sus pensamientos, había tenido otro de sus sueños-recuerdos. Había ocasiones en que los tenía noches consecutivas, despertando con la sensación de vacío en su pecho anhelando revivir cada uno de los momentos que sus sueños le mostraban; en otras ocasiones eran menos recurrentes y cuando pensaba que no los volvería a tener, era cuando reaparecían.

Por una parte esos sueños la atormentaban recordándole su soledad, algunas veces trataba de no dormir para no tenerlos pero siempre acababa cediendo ante ellos, a fin de cuentas esos recuerdos eran lo único que le quedaba de su pasado; se conformaba con ya no despertar llorando por la tristeza de rememorar los momentos con su familia que nunca volverían a ocurrir, en cambio despertaba con una sonrisa, aunque melancólica, por poder tener presente en su memoria todos los momentos vividos con su preciada familia.

Luego de salir de su mundo de recuerdos, se encaminó hacia el baño a alistarse para un nuevo día.

Cinco meses habían transcurrido desde que partió de la Aldea de la Hoja y no se había vuelto a topar con más ANBUs de la Raíz. En su tiempo como "ermitaña" visitó varios pueblos y pequeñas aldeas dentro del País del Fuego que no poseían ninjas propios, en los que se instalaba por tiempo limitado, tratando de no ser mayor a una semana dependiendo de la situación, presentándose como una medic-nin dispuesta a prestar sus servicios al hospital local mientras estaba de paso.

Cuando no se encontraba viajando por el bosque, usualmente se alojaba en posadas durante su estadía en el lugar al que llegaba, pero también en algunas circunstancias se hospedaba en residencias familiares o el Señor de esas tierras le proporcionaba alguna cabaña a manera de agradecimiento por la ayuda brindada a los aldeanos.

En esta ocasión se encontraba instalada en una cabaña en el bosque, situada aproximadamente a unos cuatrocientos metros de una pequeña aldea a la cual había llegado hacía tres días donde no contaban con asistencia médica, y que cuando tenían algún tipo de problema de salud debían trasladarse a una aldea vecina que quedaba a pocos kilómetros para ser atendidos por algún médico local.

Se encaminó a la aldea después de terminar su desayuno, que consistió en una taza de café suave acompañado de unas tostadas, y acomodar todo en su lugar. Caminó por las calles haciendo una nota mental de que tendría que visitar el mercado para comprar algunas cosas para la despensa antes de ir con sus pacientes, a su paso respondía el saludo con una sonrisa y asentimiento de cabeza cada vez que los aldeanos le daban los buenos días al pasar por su lado, agradecidos por su contribución.

Todos la reconocían y alagaban por ser una excelente médico a tan corta edad, además que una medic-nin tan bonita y con ese exótico color de cabello no podría confundirse ni mucho menos pasaba desapercibida en ningún sitio.

Habían acondicionado un recinto en una estancia del centro para que pudiera utilizarlo como consultorio. Al llegar al lugar de trabajo con las bolsas del mercado en mano, vio que varias personas estaban haciendo fila esperando para hacerse un chequeo general de salud como ella había propuesto aprovechando su estadía.

-_(Hoy será un día ajetreado)_ -dio un suspiro pero luego sonrió, al menos mantendría la mente ocupada desconectándose de su triste realidad.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Eran altas horas de la madrugada, faltaba poco para el amanecer y en una cueva a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia de la aldea en la que se encontraba Sakura, estaban adentrándose un grupo de tres personas de las cuales una llevaba en su espalda a otra que se encontraba muy malherida e inconsciente.

-Juugo, déjalo aquí, con cuidado –dijo una peli-roja de lentes cuando terminó de colocar una capa en el suelo para que pusiera encima al herido.

-Apresúrate zanahoria, dale un poco de tu asqueroso chakra. El jefe no se ve nada bien –hablaba un peli-blanco mientras observaba al joven de cabellos azabaches tendido en el suelo y le picaba una mejilla con un dedo.

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca y deja de hacerlo eso a Sasuke-kun, tiburón! ¡Tu pequeño cerebro no entiende que no puede morderme porque está inconsciente? –le gritó la chica encolerizada y preocupada a la vez por el joven, mojó un paño con agua y lo colocó en la frente de éste. No podía hacer nada, como le había dicho a su compañero, al estar inconsciente no podía traspasarle chakra para curarle las heridas y eso la estaba desesperando porque podían infectarse y estaba levantando temperatura.

-Suigetsu, Karin. No es momento para sus peleas, Sasuke-sama no está bien y debemos hacer algo –cortó la discusión la profunda voz de un peli-naranja. –Deberíamos ir por un doctor antes que las cosas empeoren.

-Estamos a unos kilómetros de una aldea, allí podríamos encontrar uno. Muévete tiburón, ¿puedes hacer algo bueno una vez en tu mugrosa vida e ir por un doctor? –dijo Karin acomodándose los lentes mientras dirigía su mirada al mencionado.

-De acuerdo, remolacha con patas. Pero que quede claro que lo hago por el jefe, no porque tú me mandes, vieja bruja –habló burlonamente mientras se dirigía en busca del dichoso doctor, dejando a una Karin que sacaba humos por las orejas y un Juugo con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando a sus extraños compañeros.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Por fin había llegado a la aldea después de correr en medio del bosque a toda velocidad. El sol ya había salido y para su suerte algunos aldeanos ya estaban abriendo sus puestos de trabajo. Se acercó a una señora que barría la entrada a su local.

-Disculpe señora, ¿sería tan amable de decirme dónde encontrar un médico? –le habló amablemente a la mujer.

-Por supuesto joven, está de suerte porque ha llegado una excelente médico que nos ha ayudado mucho ya que en este pueblo no hay médicos –le dijo la señora.

Suigetsu se encaminó a buscar a la doctora luego que la mujer le diera las indicaciones de dónde encontrarla. Llegó a un claro donde se encontraba una pequeña cabaña de dos pisos, tocó la puerta y esperó a ser atendido.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Ese día el sol se mostraba radiante en lo alto del cielo despejado de nubes. Era bastante temprano y Sakura se encontraba en la sala de estar sentada en un sillón, en su hogar temporal. Estaba muy concentrada leyendo un pergamino muy útil de medicina que le habían obsequiado en el anterior pueblo que visitó.

Cuando dejó de leer, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de ella viendo a su madre atender a personas heridas que llegaban al hospital donde trabajaba, que estaba en el pueblo cerca de su casa, y se dio cuenta que era muy dedicada siendo médico y le gustaba ayudar a las personas; desde entonces se empezó a interesar en ser ninja médico y logró ser una de las mejores gracias a su maestra Tsunade.

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de su ensoñación y se dirigió a la entrada para ver de quien se trataba tan temprano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gracias por leer! Dejen reviews para saber si les gustó el capítulo. Otra cosa, si quieren saber como es el Mangekyou Sharingan de Sakura, busquen en internet a Naori Uchiha. Es el Mangekyou más lindo que ha salido en la serie y lo he utilizado para esta historia.

Quiero agradecer por sus reviews:

Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha

KrazyMore

reikotakashima

GenesisSakuritax

fhanykk

Mar

setsuna17

Gabitha

AomeAzakura

Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y si hay personas que leen pero que no dejan reviews les digo gracias también por tomarse el tiempo de leerla. Hasta la próxima semana!


	5. Chapter 4

Muy buenas, lectores y lectoras! Son las 03:40 hs y aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de esta humilde historia creada por mi mente. Como siempre, espero sea de su agrado. Al final del capi les he dejado una nota y espero que la lean. Sin más que decir, les dejo que lean!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia si me pertenece.

- (_Pensamientos_)

- Diálogos de los personajes-

- Trama de la historia

- _Flash back_

- **0-0-0-0-0 **Cambio de escena

* * *

**Ojos en la espalda **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando abrieron la puerta se encontró de frente con una mujer de mediana edad, bastante bajita, y se preguntó si ésta mujer era la que le habían dicho que viajaba de aldea en aldea y era una excelente médico, se veía bastante frágil pero le restó importancia, dedujo que por su edad debía ser muy sabia en lo relacionado en medicina y eso era lo que le importaba.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo joven? –le dijo la mujer desde el marco de la puerta.

-Necesito de sus habilidades, mi compañero está muy grave y necesita ser atendido –respondió Suigetsu con simpleza.

-Oh, me está confundiendo con la doctora Sakura. Ella salió hace un momento al pueblo a revisar a un paciente –le habló la mujer y el peli-blanco dio un suspiro cansado pensando que había ido hasta allí para luego tener que regresar a la aldea. Luego vio a la mujer haciéndose a un lado. –Por favor, adelante. Espérala en la sala, no tardará en regresar.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros y se adentró a la casa luego de quitarse las sandalias ninja, siguiendo a la señora hasta la sala donde le dijo que se acomodara en un sillón.

-Yo debo irme, espero que su compañero mejore, que de seguro será así si es atendido por la doctora Sakura, es una excelente médico y persona.

-Sí, me han comentado que es muy buena –luego del comentario la mujer se despidió y salió de la casa, el joven se puso a observar la pequeña sala desde el sillón –…Muy acogedor… -comentó con un bostezo mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás acomodándose mejor en el sillón. –Solo espero que ésta médico sea bonita así podré fastidiar a la zanahoria –dijo en un susurro mientras soltaba una pequeña risa burlona al tiempo que cerraba un momento los ojos.

Veinte minutos después, el peli-blanco sintió la puerta de entrada abrirse, y trató de sentarse para ver al recién llegado, pero se quedó quieto al sentir el filo de un kunai contra su cuello.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Cuarenta minutos antes._

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de su ensoñación y se dirigió a la entrada para ver de quien se trataba. Al abrir la puerta vio a una mujer de mediana edad y la reconoció de inmediato, era la abuela de Kotaro, uno de sus pacientes más jóvenes, y la dueña de la cabaña y encargada del recinto donde atendía a sus pacientes.

-Sakura-sama –saludó con una pequeña reverencia la mujer de cabellos grises.

-Hitomi-san –realizó el mismo gesto un poco apenada por el sufijo _sama_ junto a su nombre, pero así la llamaban los aldeanos. -¿Qué la trae por aquí?

-Le he traído las bolsas del mercado que se había dejado en el consultorio ayer –le dijo mientras Sakura le daba lugar para que ingresara a la casa y así lo hizo.

-Muchas gracias, Hitomi-san. He estado un poco despistada últimamente, no se hubiera molestado en traer las bolsas hasta aquí –respondió con una sonrisa apenada mientras se rascaba una mejilla con un dedo.

-Nos es nada. Además, Kotaro-chan no se ha sentido muy bien anoche y tiene un poco de fiebre. ¿Podría revisarlo Sakura-sama? –le dijo la mujer con un semblante un tanto preocupado.

-Por supuesto, voy por mi equipo médico –la peli-rosa fue hasta su habitación en el segundo piso y buscó lo que necesitaba. Cuando bajó se encontró con la mujer desempacando las bolsas del mercado.

-Adelántese, Sakura-sama. Yo le guardaré las cosas en el almacén y luego la alcanzo. Mi hija Kaede está con el pequeño Kotaro-chan esperándola.

-De acuerdo, y gracias de nuevo Hitomi-san –le dijo la rosada regalándole una radiante sonrisa encaminándose a la salida.

-Gracias a ti –le devolvió el gesto la mujer.

Diez minutos después, cuando terminó de guardar todo en su lugar, la mujer se encaminaba a la salida cuando alguien llama a la puerta. Al abrir se encuentra con un muchacho alto de ojos violetas y cabello blanco.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Sakura estaba regresando a la cabaña donde se estaba quedando luego de revisar al pequeño Kotaro. Era un niño de no más de siete años que se había encariñado con ella después de que le había hecho un chequeo a los días de su llegada a la aldea. Kotaro era un niño muy tierno y alegre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el cielo, le recordaba mucho a su amigo Naruto. Una capa de melancolía se vio en sus ojos un momento, preguntándose cómo estaría ese rubio hiperactivo. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la entrada de la cabaña.

Al entrar se percató de que había un par de sandalias ninja en el recibidor y se puso alerta sacando un kunai. No se preocupó porque pudieran sentir su chakra ya que al tener un excelente control de éste y gracias al entrenamiento, había aprendido a mantenerlo siempre oculto. Muy sigilosamente se adentró en la casa y pasó a la sala de estar y vio en uno de los sillones que estaba de espalda a la puerta, a un joven de cabellos blancos que debía tener más o menos su edad. Apoyada en una pared cerca del muchacho estaba una enorme espada que le resulto extrañamente familiar, pero le restó importancia y se concentró en el intruso reposando en el sillón. Se acercó por detrás y cuando vio que el peli-blanco se estaba por incorporar, le colocó el kunai en el cuello sin hacer mucha presión.

-¿Quién eres y qué estás haciendo aquí? –le dijo en un suave susurro pero se notaba el tono amenazante en las palabras.

-Je, tranquila mi nombre es Hōzuki Suigetsu. Solo estoy buscando a la doctora Sakura, me dijeron que aquí se hospedaba y cuando vine me encontré con una anciana que me dijo que esperara aquí por ella –le respondió tranquilamente el muchacho sin poder ver a su atacante aun.

-Está bien –dijo luego de unos segundos meditando la peli-rosa mientras quitaba lentamente al kunai del cuello del chico pero sin relajarse del todo. –Como sabrás, mi nombre es Sakura. ¿Para qué me necesitas?

-Un compañero quedó muy herido en una batalla que tuvo recientemente y la inútil de mi compañera no puede curarlo. Es por eso que me enviaron a buscar a un me…dico… –decía el peli-blanco mientras se levantaba del asiento y se giraba para encarar a la chica, y se quedó maravillado con lo que veían sus ojos. Una joven muy bonita de seguro su misma edad, estatura media, piel como la porcelana, cabello de un extraño color rosa largo hasta la cintura, tenía un corto kimono que acentuaba su cuerpo de diosa y unos penetrantes ojos jades que lo miraban expectantes. Se dio cuenta que la chica estaba empezando a incomodarse ante la intensa mirada que le dirigía detallándola de pies a cabeza. Se aclaró la garganta y luego sonrió seductor. –Lo siento, pero creo que he muerto en el bosque de camino a aquí porque debo estar en el cielo para tener a una diosa frente a mis ojos –le dijo galantemente, haciendo que Sakura elevara una ceja pero sin poder ocultar el sonrojo que estaba apareciendo en sus mejillas, haciendo sonreír más al peli-blanco.

-Eh... Gracias... -le dijo sonrojada pero luego recordó que había un herido de por medio y cambio su semblante a uno serio. –Dijiste que tu compañero estaba herido. ¿Dónde está?

-¿Compañero? –respondió Suigetsu mirándola interrogante, luego dio un golpe a su palma con un puño como si hubiera descubierto el más difícil de los acertijos. –Oh cierto, lo había olvidado –dijo haciendo que Sakura sintiera pena por el herido por su tono totalmente despreocupado. –Mi equipo está en una cueva a unos kilómetros con él. ¿Sería tan amable bella dama de ayudarlo? –preguntó otra vez con su tono seductor.

-Si me lo pides así –dijo con una gota de sudor en la nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa. –Tengo conmigo mi equipo de medicina, andando no perdamos tiempo.

Y los dos partieron hacia la cueva a toda prisa, con Sakura detrás del peli-blanco siguiendo su paso ya que era el que sabía el lugar donde estaba su equipo.

**0-0-0-0-0**

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo indicando que eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana, en una cueva se encontraban dos personas y una más tendida en el suelo inconsciente. Una de las personas despiertas estaba en la entrada de la cueva esperando pacientemente a su otro compañero de equipo mientras tenía un pajarillo posado en su dedo y otros dos en sus hombros, en cambio la otra persona en pie se podía notar que estaba roja de la furia murmurando insultos hacia su otro compañero que no se dignaba a aparecer mientras le cambiaba el paño de la frente al muchacho tendido en el suelo.

-Dónde se metió ese maldito tiburón. Lleva horas fuera. Solo tenía que buscar un médico, no era la gran cosa, estúpida sardina sin lata –decía molesta la peli-roja, luego se enderezó cuando sintió el chakra de su compañero acercarse, pero de sus orejas casi salía humo al darse cuenta que no sentía otro chakra aparte del suyo, lo que le indicaba que venía solo.

-Ya estoy de vuelta grandote, ¿me extrañaron? –preguntó despreocupado como era él, a su compañero que lo esperaba, quien se había percatado de la compañía que traía. La peli-roja de lentes estaba por gritarle unas cuantas barbaridades cuando su compañero peli-naranja se le adelantó.

-Suigetsu, ¿quién es la señorita? –preguntó mientras veía discretamente a la joven detrás de su compañero de equipo, ésta le dio una sonrisa a modo de saludo, y el peli-naranja se asombró por el gesto pero se lo correspondió con una más pequeña.

-Soy Sakura, Suigetsu me pidió que atendiera a su compañero de equipo.

-Je, bueno más que compañero es el jefe del equipo, pero da igual. Él es Juugo y mi otra compañera es la zanahoria que está allá. –dijo burlonamente. Sakura dirigió su vista hacia una peli-roja que parecía querer asesinar con la mirada a Suigetsu, y sonrió nerviosa al igual que Juugo.

-Estúpido dientes de serrucho. Entonces tú eres médico, soy Karin –se presentó con los dientes apretados fulminando con la mirada al de ojos violetas. –Apresúrate y haz tu trabajo –le dijo mirando a la de ojos jades.

La peli-rosa frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la chica de lentes, pero de igual manera se acercó a un bulto en el suelo que estaba junto a la joven, al cual no podía ver su rostro porque ésta estaba delante tapándole la vista. Cuando rodeó el cuerpo y se arrodilló junto al muchacho, se quedó petrificada al momento de ver su rostro y reconocerlo al instante.

-Sasuke… -susurró asombrada y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza en su pecho y temió que le fuera a estallar. Luego se percató de las condiciones en las que éste se encontraba y decidió poner manos a la obra.

Karin no apartaba la mirada de la joven ni de ninguno de sus movimientos, se había dado cuenta del asombro de ésta al momento de ver al pelinegro y la escuchó susurrar su nombre. Entonces dedujo que lo conocía, y se dio cuenta que era ninja al ejecutar un ninjutsu médico además que todavía no entendía cómo no había sentido su chakra al acercarse a la cueva, pero no encontró que llevara la banda de alguna aldea. No se fiaba de esa muchacha, solo quería que terminara de curar a _su_ Sasuke-kun y se largara. Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando a la media hora de que Sakura estuviera atendiendo al pelinegro todavía inconsciente, ésta sugiriera que debían trasladarlo a su cabaña para que su recuperación fuera más efectiva y así podría revisar sus avances, además que tendrían un lugar para quedarse. Karin no pudo negarse ya que serviría para que el pelinegro se recuperara, entonces luego de que Juugo cargara a Sasuke, partieron en dirección a la cabaña de la peli-rosa.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Su cuerpo le dolía demasiado cuando intentaba moverse, podía percibir que todo su cuerpo se encontraba entumecido y sentía algunas punzadas de dolor en la cabeza. Hiso un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos pero no logró lo que quería, parecía que sus párpados pesaban toneladas y se negaban a abrirse. Al segundo intento pudo separar los párpados pero se encontraba en un estado somnoliento y sabía que en cualquier momento caería en la inconsciencia otra vez.

Dirigió su mirada entrecerrada hacia una silueta que estaba de frente a una ventana, cerca de donde se encontraba él. Pudo distinguir una figura borrosa pero estaba seguro que era una mujer. Se preguntaba quién era y dónde se encontraba, pero salió de sus cavilaciones cuando vio que la silueta abría lo que parecía una caja que tenía entre sus manos y sacaba un papel. Quiso moverse para que se diera cuenta que estaba despierto pero su cuerpo no le respondía, la mujer miraba lo que parecía una foto mientras tomaba con una mano el dije de un collar que llevaba al cuello. Trató de enfocar más la vista ya que sus párpados empezaban a cerrarse y pudo ver mejor a la joven, pero para su desgracia todo se volvió negro para él y supo que se había vuelto a desmayar. Pero una cosa resonó en su mente antes de desmayarse: _Rosa_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gracias por leer! Dejen reviews para saber si les gustó el capítulo.

Quería decirles que tenía escrito hasta este capítulo ya que los escribí a todos en corto tiempo y si me paso de la fecha pautada para actualizar, me tengan un poco de consideración hasta que escriba otro capi y lo suba. Como ya les había dicho antes, estoy en mi último año de secundaria y estoy con los exámenes del primer trimestre.

Bueno, ya que estamos les diré algo sobre mí. Tengo 18 años y estoy cursando el séptimo y último año de secundaria. Mi escuela es de modalidad técnica y se divide en tres especialidades para elegir luego de hacer los primeros tres años de estudio básico ahí mismo. Y la especialidad que yo elegí es Aviación *w* así que dense una idea de lo que tengo que estudiar jeje.

Hasta la próxima semana!


End file.
